


One Thing Right

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Slowly getting better at writing but eh I had fun ;)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	One Thing Right

"Hey Evie, look who's coming this way~" 

The blue haired girl sighed heavily as she looked up from her book. She tried her best to ignore the teasing in Lonnie's voice as she willingly gave their 'guest' her full attention. Their guest stood in front of their table catching the attention of Audrey and Jane. Audrey winked at her before she and the other girls grabbed their things heading to their next class. Evie huffed at their betrayal. 

"I'm going to get them later....how can I help you Mal?" 

The purple haired girl smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck looking away. Evie has to admit, the girl was beyond adorable. Mal sighed heavily before opening her mouth to speak. What Evie wasn't expecting was for the 'all powerful' Mal to have tears in her eyes. 

"I'm really sorry...trust me, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I at least wanted to let you know that I've changed and that I really miss you by my side"

Evie resisted the urge to facepalm. She refused to ruin her makeup, it took her at least an hour to do. 

"And what makes you think I can trust you? Especially after everything you've done to me?" 

Mal flinched slightly shrinking back from the bluenette. Evie looked at the girl before her, seeming smaller than she already was in height. What she did was chew on her lip, a habit she's desperately trying to quit. 

"Look...Evie I promise you I've changed, I know I cheated, lied, I broke your heart but I swear the only thing I got right was you and I fucked that up...."

Mal had her teeth clenched as she refused to fight her tears this time. No. She wanted Evie to know she was serious this time. Evie's heart ached seeing the girl cry for the first time. 

"I don't even expect you to forgive me or even give me a second chance, I-I just want you back in my life E..." 

"What makes you think I WANT to be back in your life" 

The 'I never cry' Mal was nearly shaking as she began pacing back and forth while running her fingers through her royal purple locks. Speaking of which, she noticed how long her hair grew since they broke up. Before, Mal would keep it short saying how her hair getting in her face became annoying when she rode her bike. She noticed a lot had changed about her appearance. Mal still wore her usual purple and black leather jack that Evie had made for her, except this time it was covered in holes she'd never seen before. She rose from her seat to inspect the jacket. 

"What happened? It looks like you were-" 

"Stabbed, cut, practically beat damn near to death...."

Evie looked at her confused yet her reddish brown eyes were filled with concern. Mal sighed taking off her jacket to raise her tank top; showing Evie the scars. They'd broken up a year ago, what the hell did Mal do?! Mal looked away with a bitter filled smile. 

"Jay, Carlos and me quit the gang....it was my idea when I lost you..." 

Evie covered her mouth in shock, without hesitation, she ran her fingers over the scars adorning the smaller girl's body. 

"Oh M...why would you do that? The gang was everything to you.."

Mal scoffed pulling her usual scowl.

"I lost everything when I fucked up with you"

She noticed how Mal refused to look at her. Only now did she regret telling the girl to never look at her again. She missed the love she'd see in her bright green eyes whenever the girl would look at her. She cupped her cheek gently turning her head so Mal would finally look at her. Although her head was turned, Mal's eyes were trained on the floor. It wasn't something new, Mal was more of a protector and would listen to whatever Evie had to say. If Evie gave her an order, she'd follow it no questions asked. Evie smiled sadly as she kissed her nose gently, almost laughing when Mal made a strange noise. Seems like her dragon still wasn't used to affection. Cute. 

"You really hurt me you know.."

She grit her teeth punching the metal bench clearly in pain but refusing to show it. 

"I know and I hate myself for it...I promised you I'd change and I did...my grades are up, I'm in anger management like you wanted-"

Mal glanced down at the now dented bench then her fist chuckling slightly. Evie gave her a look but otherwise took the girl's hand gently to make sure it wasn't broken. Again. 

"I stopped hanging out with Uma, I-I have a job now with Jay at the gym, we're both trainers....OH! and I'm in art classes you told me about they're actually really fun and my professor has me in an art show I-I wanted to invite you to..."

The excitement in Mal's voice began deteriorating once she mentioned inviting her. Something that caused Evie's heart to drop, she sighed throwing her hands up regretting having a boyfriend right after breaking up with her little demon. She chewed on her lip for a few seconds until she felt a flick on her wrist. She jumped shooting a glare to a smirking Mal, the number one thing that actually turned her on.

"I thought you said you'd stop doing that"

Evie frowned as she took her hand to inspect her knuckles again.

"And I thought you said you'd stop punching stuff when you're upset?"

Mal flinched slightly before sighing. Evie noticed how Mal didn't retract her hand. 

"W-will you come with me though? Jay and Carlos really miss you so if you don't come for me then at least go for them..."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? And I have a boyfriend...you know this" 

Mal's eyes flashed a bright green along with her clenching her teeth, a sign that Mal was jealous. Another thing that the girl did that Evie thought was cute. Sure she didn't like him as anything more than a lab partner, but she couldn't just leave the poor boy. Not that she had a problem with it. Mal sat up fully before grabbing her hand gently. 

"I've seen you with him, you don't smile like you're really happy and he never notices how beautiful you look constantly" 

Her cheeks flushed, had Mal been following her? 

"No I haven't been following you, I know other people that the gang and for some ungodsly reason, they've been keeping me posted on you" 

Evie couldn't help but giggle at her frustrated demon. She sat next to her leaning her head against the girl's bare shoulder. She remembered each and every tattoo the girl wore with pride. The one Evie loved the most, was the blue rose with a crown slightly tilted, Mal got specifically for her. The rose being in the middle of her spine surrounded by a sleeping protective purple dragon. Evie would constantly scold Mal for getting it, but secretly, whenever the girl would sleep topless she'd marvel at the design smiling to herself. She groaned knowing that she couldn't refuse the now quiet girl. Mal sat staring at the distant woods, her face was calm and she could tell the girl was smiling a bit. Evie sighed getting up to move on the girl's lap. Her designated spot. Mal's eyes widened as she kept her hands to her sides. She got this far, there was no way in hell she'd mess up again. 

"How about this...You keep your promise to take me on a date and if I like it, I'll leave Doug AND go with you, Jay and Carlos to your art gallery" 

Evie giggled at the child like smile that appeared on her demon's face. She already knew what was coming next and refused to stop it from happening. Besides, she missed the girl's soft lips against her own. Mal being who she was, in the midst of her excitement, she grabbed Evie's hips planting an excited kiss on the girl's strawberry tasting lips. Evie giggled pulling back kissing her forehead gently. 

"Not yet baby dragon, you still owe me a date got it?" 

She nodded settling for hugging the girl and getting up to plant a kiss on her forehead gently. 

"I'm getting everything ready...tonight at 8?"

The bluenette rolled her eyes smiling as she nodded about to grab her books when they suddenly disappeared. She looked at Mal holding them and nearly died. Sure Mal would always carry her books or her book bag, the thing that shocked her was how she held them in one hand while holding out her leather jacket. 

"It gets cold in your chemistry class..." 

As if Mal suddenly caught herself, she looked away silently cursing herself. 

"You...actually remembered?" 

"Of course I remembered, you're borderline anemic dummy you're damn near ALWAYS cold and that boy toy of yours is too stupid to notice it" 

Leave it to Mal to notice every little thing about her, the fact that the girl still remembered was beyond impressive. Evie took the jacket slipping it on, she soon felt 100x better. 

"Thanks Mal, now lets get going we have the same class and I refuse to be late" 

"Lead the way?" 

"Nope! You do it, I want to see how much you've improved we have a test today" 

Mal's eyes widened cursing slightly. Sure she studied for it but she still hated tests and positive that they were her downfall. Seeing the hardened expression on her face, Evie giggled shaking her head. 

"You know, I remember how much you hated tests..." 

"Hate tests, trust me I still do" 

Mal grunted as she guided them to their class on the other side of the campus, the way Mal turned down a few hallways resulted in the two getting to their class a lot faster. She left Evie impressed, even she didn't know about a short cut like this. 

"when did you find this path?" 

Mal shrugged as she set Evie's books down on her desk making her way to her own seat in the back. 

"Me and Carlos found it when we were literally a minute late a few months ago" 

She sat down pulling out her book looking through it, the two had gotten there 20 minutes before class started and she wasn't about to waste time. Mal jumped slightly when Evie was suddenly sitting on her table raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. She brushed her hair back as she resumed her reading. 

"Just going over it one more time"

Evie giggled turning the page pointing at the next chapter. 

"You're on the wrong page M, we're on anatomy now with the brain" 

"Great! Now I'm going to fail because I know nothing about the brain and Doug fucking lied to me!" 

Mal slammed her head on her table while groaning. Evie, on the other hand, sat shocked and confused as to why Mal would even mention the boy she hated so much. She reached out slowly running her fingers through purple locks; a smile on her face seeing the punk relax. 

"Why do you think Doug lied to you?" 

Her dragon swallowed looking away with her cheeks flushing. 

"I-I...I really wanted to pass this test...so I asked him to help me study...."

"Wait...you actually asked him for help?" 

"I needed it but the douche lied saying we were still on the functions of the abdomen so he worked with me on that!" 

The bluenette shook her head sighing. She got down from the table, grabbed her things, then grabbed Mal's hand guiding her out the class as the bell rang. Of course Mal followed, but she was still beyond confused. 

"Uhh...whe-"

"We're going to the fields to study and we're taking the retake test tomorrow..." 

Mal grabbed her hand stopping them momentarily, she was more than happy to have the girl help her but she was beyond confused as to why?

"Why?" 

"What what?" 

Evie brushed her hair back tucking it behind her ear as reddish-brown met green.

"Why are you helping me? I should be able to own up to my mis-" 

"This wasn't your fault Mal-" 

Evie gently caressed her hand making a step forward as she looked slightly down into the green eyes she missed so much. She cupped her cheek gently nearly gushing at how Mal automatically leaned into her touch. 

"You're improving and you're actually trying this time so that makes me proud, plus it's not your fault that my soon to be ex boyfriend lied to you so you studied the wrong thing-" 

Mal slightly cringed at that but otherwise didn't say anything in response, she didn't want to lose the feeling of Evie so close to her. 

"I'm going to do what I should've done when you first came to me for help" 

“What would that be?” 

Evie paused, causing the purplette to slam into her back. Mal held her waist to stop Evie from falling but then let go soon after, she felt as if she’d lost those privileges to touch the bluenette. To Evie, she didn’t care, she smiled softly at her. She didn’t want Mal to change, she loved to rude, stubborn, hardheaded, and brash girl she fell for. It was cute to see this side of her though, she saw it as Mal trying her best. 

“I shouldn’t have left you to figure things out on your own and for that I apologize, I’m going to help you study and then we can go from there ok?” 

Mal smiled, it was more of a grin though. One that made her dimples pop. Gods Evie missed that smile. 

“Yeah...alright lets do it” 

Evie giggled taking her hand again as the two walked towards the field.   
There’s the Mal she’s always loved.   
She just needed some time to figure it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting better at writing but eh I had fun ;)


End file.
